<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bang bang by GraceEliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135055">bang bang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz'>GraceEliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>take a shot - one of each [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Background Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze - Freeform, Brotherly Banter, Gen, Rex really wants adopted, Sniper Obi-Wan Kenobi, follow up to Ram'ser as requested, friendly snark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi is apprentice to Master Jinn, the tall mountain-like man who won him. Freed him, if he is to be believed, and the Force – his abilities come from the Force, they say – rings true. Anakin is not a slave here. “What are you doing?” he asks the young Jedi, curious.  </p>
<p>“Practicing,” answers Obi-Wan shortly, but not unkindly. Just like he doesn’t really know what he’s doing around Anakin, which he can relate to, because he doesn’t know what he’s doing either. He holds one of the Naboo’s long rifles, resting it on his knee as he uses the Force to levitate small parts of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>take a shot - one of each [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bang bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the Sniper's Union approaches</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi is apprentice to Master Jinn, the tall mountain-like man who won him. Freed him, if he is to be believed, and the Force – his abilities come from the Force, they say – rings true. Anakin is not a slave here. “What are you doing?” he asks the young Jedi, curious.  </p>
<p>“Practicing,” answers Obi-Wan shortly, but not unkindly. Just like he doesn’t really know what he’s doing around Anakin, which he can relate to, because he doesn’t know what he’s doing either. He holds one of the Naboo’s long rifles, resting it on his knee as he uses the Force to levitate small parts of it. “I’m thinking of getting one, so I need to get a good look at it.” </p>
<p>“Why would a Jedi need a rifle?” Anakin wonders aloud, frowning a little. The lightsabers are so much cooler, so much more awesome. Why use blasters when there are the far more awesome alternatives? What was it Master Jinn had said, ‘weapons from a more civilised time’ or something?  </p>
<p>The Jedi apprentice lifts the barrel, sighting down it with what Anakin recognises as long-learned ease. A bit like the men he’s seen in the cantinas around the sand dunes, where people run because they think they can hide from their hunters. “Sometimes you have to blend in,” he says, in his Coruscanti Accent. “Think about it. I have friend – brother – on Tattooine right now.” </p>
<p>“Maybe I know him!” </p>
<p>Obi-Wan blows at his hair, blue eyes steady and harsh, even in his soft youthful face. “Maybe you do,” he agrees, but he turns back to his blaster and doesn’t keep talking and Anakin huffs, bored again. </p>
<p>“Tell me a story,” he asks, sitting cross-legged on the floor a few meters away. “A good one.” </p>
<p>“Once upon a time a boy was given a gun and told to learn how to use it,” the Jedi begins after a short pause in which Anakin employed all his reserves of patience. Here now, Obi-Wan is an Elder telling a story. “He was pointed at a target and told to hit it or die. But the boy had never held a gun, only a blaster, and everyone knows that to aim a slugger you have to be better than good.” </p>
<p>Despite knowing the young Jedi needs his space, he can’t help but scooch a bit closer, waiting. This isn’t a story he’s ever heard before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door into the flat squeaks – that’s how Anakin knows that Obi-Wan is home. He knows he isn’t alone, too, can detect the swelling of two well-hidden signatures with ease. Obi-Wan and Quinlan, tired and footsore, judging by the slow tread of their boots in the passage. </p>
<p>“Force, never again,” whispers Obi-Wan. The sofa springs squeak; he’s thrown himself onto it as he always does. They haven’t noticed that his door isn’t completely closed. “Not another mission like that again.” </p>
<p>Then Quinlan’s voice, too low to hear; Aayla must be in the dorms. He’s had Bant staying with him, and a few of the other Clan members had dropped in a few times. </p>
<p>He stands, blankets tumbling to the floor, and walks to the door, loitering a moment, debating if he should go in or give them a minute to gather themselves together in the safety of Obi-Wan’s rooms. Who knew what they’d seen out there, what they’d done, what mission had been deemed important enough for them both to be sent forth against the Dark. Was it the Sith? Was it thieves, or smugglers? Slavers?  </p>
<p>“Anakin? Come on in,” calls Obi-Wan, weariness audible in his voice, accent crisp as ever. “We’re not hurt.” </p>
<p>“Not for lack of trying,” mutters Quinlan. He is the first one Anakin sees, looking clean if tired and a little bruised up, hair unusually loose and floating about his face. Most of it is still wet, though, so Anakin concludes they decontaminated before heading here. Quietly, gently, he hugs his friend. </p>
<p>“Thought you said it’d be a quick one,” Anakin asks as sits on the sofa with his Master and leans in for a cuddle. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighs, his breath ruffling Anakin’s hair. “Yes, we did. It’s alright, we’re okay, but the information is classified.” </p>
<p>He scowls. He hates being left out, being out of the loop. “Are you going to start my shooting lessons again?” </p>
<p>“In a few days,” agrees Obi-Wan, not reacting to Anakin’s change of subject. It’s the lack of reaction that makes Anakin feel guilty for being a brat, when he snaps or shouts or gets all clingy and Obi-Wan remains as sedate and calm and controlled as ever. “Ah, but I’ve missed home.” </p>
<p>Quinlan throws a cushion, hitting Obi-Wan’s boot. “Don’t get comfortable. Cleanup then debrief.” </p>
<p>Anakin settles himself into a blanket burrito on the end of the sofa, giving his Master space to move around. He likes this stage, watching them release tension and shielding as they clean up weapons, as the rifle is taken apart and Quinlan’s saber is deconstructed, parts floating around the room in lazy eddies on the currents of the Force, then they put those back and Obi-Wan gets out his rarely used second blade and the many crystals all sing together whilst Quinlan works through any number of little things on the table that Anakin knows not to ask about. </p>
<p>“I’ll take you for ice-cream tomorrow,” says Obi-Wan just as Anakin has fallen asleep curled into the soft blanket. “You and Aayla and Quin and me, okay?” </p>
<p>“Mhm,” he hums happily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His Master's new trainee is an eerily quiet marksman. Oh, they're all quiet, even Anakin is quiet when he's eyeing the shot, but the trainee is scarily quiet. Too quiet, even by Jedi standards. "Good. You moved; don't do that,” he hears Obi-Wan correct in a low voice. The pair of them have made a sniper-nest high up in the rafters of the hangar, one that they move every day or two. Apparently pressure is ‘character building’ and contributes to ‘reliable survival chances in the field’, which had made Cody twitch.  </p>
<p>"Understood, Ben."  </p>
<p>"Do it again," he hears his Master command, in full swing. Obi-Wan gets harsh, difficult to be around, when he's teaching someone to be a marksman. Ram'ser, is the word in mando'a. Since a few days after the Hardeen mission the trainee has been hanging around, and Obi-Wan had carried a blaster-rifle sometimes. Not always. But he hadn't used to, before this. "Anakin!"  </p>
<p>"Yes," he calls back, stepping out from under the ship he’s been working on. </p>
<p>"Come up here and do some practice. You might need it." He frowns, but picks up the pistol he prefers and climbs up to the ledge. Practice is practice, and when Obi-Wan is in marksman mode it pays to be obedient.  </p>
<p>Obi-Wans beard is growing back, short and darker by a few shades, maybe. It doesn’t quite cover the remnant of what Anakin is sure is a lovebite, but Rex won’t gossip about Obi-Wan with him even though he knows full well the Command Clones have a groupchat they use solely for Jedi stuff. “What do you want me to do?” </p>
<p>The trainee – whose name Anakin knows is Jack but he’s being a bit petty and not using it even though he’s been told off for it – points at a chalked circle on the opposite wall, at an angle there isn’t enough space to aim at properly. “We have to hit that without the Force and without making ourself vulnerable.” </p>
<p>Anakin frowns, thinking. “If I hang out of the ledge – no, you’d have to, but your rifle wouldn’t fit.” </p>
<p>“I could, and you could use the rifle as cover whilst I use a DC?” </p>
<p>He hums, leaning out to look, using his leg to provide the counterbalance necessary not to topple down to the hard floor below. A blaster bolt hits two inches from his hair, and he jerks back. Obi-Wan sniggers. “Ah yes,” he muses, leaning back against the wall like a cat in a sun-spot, “I thought you could do with a bit of a challenge.” </p>
<p>Both Anakin and Jack glare, then meet each other’s eyes in the understanding that they must not fail this test, on a matter of proving him wrong. Obi-Wan Kenobi may be the best at the proverbial “long shots” but they’re two of the best up-and-coming snipers. Surely, Jack’s eyebrows say, we must be able to do this. They turn back to eye the problem, feeling the smug satisfaction from Obi-Wan behind them. </p>
<p>“Oh, you kriff,” Jack blurts a second later, “is this your equivalent of a get-along shirt?” </p>
<p>Obi-Wan starts to laugh. “You two get to come for even-meal when you both his the target three times. Each, mind,” he warns, then he unfolds himself up to his feet and leaps down from the nest with ease, giving one of the men – Echo maybe? No, it’s one who came from the Guard to do a course of lesson with Obi-Wan, his name was Bug or something – a clap on the shoulder before disappearing out of view. Anakin sighs. </p>
<p>“Well,” says Jack, “I think we might be here a while.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rex likes when the 501st are assigned to work with the 212th for missions: he gets to see his older brother, and he gets to hang out with his favourite Jedi – even more favourite than Anakin – and talk about blasters, guns, and the latest developments in the Jedi rumour mill. It combines his favourite pastimes into one smoke-and-tea-scented package. </p>
<p>It also means he’s present as the General’s official aide when the Duchess arrives – the Mandalorian Duchess, the one with a sense of humour like a beskad, the one whose hair shines under this moon’s low lighting like a precious metal. She smiles at his General, soft yet sharp. Rex isn’t blind to the General’s reaction to her, an infinitesimal brightening of his countenance, the shift of his weight out of parade-rest into Master-Jedi with his weight balanced slightly in her direction.  </p>
<p>“Lady Duchess,” Rex greets her politely with a bow of his head. He removed his helmet, knowing she prefers to be able to see their faces. For the practiced, reading the body language the Vode developed is as easy as reading hand-signs, but she is not in the habit of being around them. It is a little nothing he can do, he figures, to show respect to the woman he is certain his General likes. </p>
<p>“Captain Rex,” she responds, regal and strong. Her hand slips easily into the crook of his General’s elbow, and they saunter off towards the ship, falling into step with each other as they start to discuss something in low voices.  </p>
<p>He turns to Cody, standing a little way off with Ghost Unit. “I knew it. “ </p>
<p>Cody sighs, pressing his fingers to his visor. “You can’t just make assumptions about the General, and he’s my General anyway. Who’s babysitting yours?” </p>
<p>Rex blinks. Ah, kark, they left them unatttended. Hopefully he’ll still have a ship to go back to after this, but on the bright side, if he doesn’t, he gets to stay with his General.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brothers all fall silent when General Kenobi sticks his head into the mess, looking slightly strained about the eyes. “I need a volunteer for a job,” his General announces, slightly apologetically. </p>
<p>Rex throws up his hand before Skywalker even gets his mouth open to, no doubt, question the nature of the assignment. “I’ll do it,” he says firmly. He starts tidying up his litter, scooping crumbs into the ration packet. </p>
<p>General Kenobi raises his eyebrows, stepping further into the room. “You don’t know what you’re volunteering for,” he reminds him gently. </p>
<p>“I don’t care,” Rex insists stoutly. Jack and Anakin are laughing now, giggling away in the corner like a pair of Littles and not the full-grown men he knows they supposedly are. He doesn’t glare at them. He doesn’t need to, they know. “Anything for you, boss.” </p>
<p>Cody, a bit to his left, creaks slightly, and Rex stifles a wince as he feels his comm start to go riot against his forearm. Gregor is also laughing, behind the General, the traitor. This is why being the youngest sucks: his big brothers are all on the same group chat and they bully him incessantly. At least General Kenobi is nice to him. </p>
<p>“Well then,” the General says, but he sounds pleased by the not-exactly-blind faith Rex always shows him, “I suppose I’d better teach you to use a saber then.” </p>
<p>He definitely isn’t too busy screaming in glee – mentally – to not throw two fingers at Cody as soon as the General turns around. The Force is finally answering his prayers, he’s going to get adopted, he’s going to learn the Force.  Rex bounces – like a Little – in the wake of his General, brain firing at hundreds of parsecs an hour as he tries to decide what he wants first. Saber practice? Meditation? He actually enjoys it, trying to tap into the Force and feel the souls of his brothers around him like stars in a galaxy.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack and Anakin have been spending more time together, at Obi-Wan’s not-quite-insistence. They’re leant against the bag wall, watching Rex learn the first form, using a training saber, whilst Obi-Wan is all relaxed and teacherly and the Duchess observes critically, occasionally making what they assume is some snide comment which Obi-Wan sends her exasperated stares for. “Do you think we’re going to make any money out of this?” asks Jack with a tip of the head he must have picked up off the brothers. </p>
<p>Anakin tilts the bag of nuts in his direction. “Did you vote they were already banging?” </p>
<p>“Well, obviously,” says Jack. They both stand and watch the katas for a bit longer, crunching away in mutually comfortable silence. “According to Ahsoka who heard it off Waxer who hangs out with Stone in the Guard, they might even be married.” </p>
<p>Anakin stares at his friend. “No,” he says, leaning closer and dropping his voice to slightly above a whisper in the time-honoured fashion of gossips across the galaxy. “Really?” </p>
<p>His friend nods eagerly, and they both look sharply at Obi-Wan, who of course is paying them no attention beyond a sparkle of awareness on the edge of his shields. “Yes! Apparently they spent some time in her apartment on Coruscant together.” </p>
<p>“Maybe they’re only friends, though,” he counters after a moment to think about the ramifications of that, “he would have said, right?” </p>
<p>They both look back to Rex, who is finishing his last kata, sweaty but not completely wiped out. </p>
<p>“Rex will know.” </p>
<p>Jack grins. “I better go see if Hondo has anything he’ll sell us, then,” he says and crinkles the nut packet into a ball which he shoves deep into his pocket. “What is it Rex likes, Corellian?” </p>
<p>“Better get two,” answers Anakin, “this is a two-bottle sort of a situation.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>